I'm With You
by azure dragon
Summary: Well, this is a songfic...um...if you're smart, you'll read this...hehe...i can't think of anything to say but PLEASE REVIEW after you read. THANK YOU!


"I'M WITH YOU" by azure dragon  
  
Author's note: Well, here's another one of my lousy fics. This one is really a songfic. The first one, I guess. The song is by Avril Lavigne. Please read and review. c",) c",) c",)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the story are all J.K. Rowling's. And you would recognize her creations and mine anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
"You are so late, Ron!" screamed Hermione. She and Ron had been dating for about a month since they just graduated. Still, Hermione was the smartest, Harry was the bravest and Ron was.just a graduate of Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Ron explained. I completely forgot. Words Hermione couldn't stand.  
  
"You completely forgot?! Again?! Ron, how many times will you take that as an excuse?!"  
  
"Hermione, come on. Give it a break. Let's go. It's dark and it's raining." He calmly asked her.  
  
"And it's all your fault." She said raising a brow on him. "We're through, Ron. Bye now." And then she was gone. Ron shocked by her words had fallen on the ground and had nothing to do but say words of regret.  
  
Hermione went straight at Harry's apartment. She always turned to him at times like this. At times Ron had unconsciously hurt her.  
  
"Ron again?" he asked her as he offered her some hot chocolate. Hermione didn't answer his question. "I guess that's the wrong question. What happened?"  
  
"It's.over." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I don't think we were meant for each other. It doesn't feel so right."  
  
"You know Ron too well. But you only know him as a friend. A friend and a lover are different."  
  
"I feel much better as his friend. At least you'd expect him to be always there." She said thinking that losing Ron as a friend would destroy her circle of friendship. "But healing my wound isn't that easy." "I know."  
  
Hermione had felt better after talking to Harry. She decided to leave and head home. She thought that it wasn't a bad idea walking through the park on the way to her apartment.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
'If only he was responsible enough.' she thought. 'I wish somebody would come and be with me. Someone who would let me feel the love that I need.'  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Her legs were getting tired so she sat on a nearby bench. Thoughts clouded her mind. Thoughts of sorrow and loneliness that caused her to cry.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked behind her and found someone unexpected. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why'd you always come on the wrong time, Malfoy? You'd always come and mess with my life. I don't understand it."she told him.  
  
"Hey, I'm just minding my own business when I saw you here. Besides, this place is dangerous when you're alone especially for women like you."  
  
"Just answer my question, damn it."  
  
"Hmm. Why do I always come on the wrong time? I don't know. Probably because I was born to do that." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Forget it. I'm leaving." She said and walked away. But then Malfoy came along with her. "Why the hell are you following me?"  
  
"I told you already, it's dangerous at night. You might get in trouble."  
  
"People might see you with a mudblood, Malfoy. It's a disgrace to your family."  
  
"For all I care, Granger. Lucius is dead anyway."  
  
"So rumors were true then? You're father beats you when he sees you with a mudblood." She asked stopping on the way.  
  
"Wrong. He beats me when I'm with some girl other than Pansy." He said with the expression of disgust upon saying Pansy's name.  
  
"Really, Malfoy. I don't know you that much but having your acquaintance isn't so bad." She said smiling at him.  
  
"You don't know me that much, huh? You don't know me, Granger. I'm a complete stranger to you," he said. Hermione didn't know what to say and lost her smile.  
  
"I guess so." She finally said. "I think I'm better off alone, Malfoy."  
  
Then Hermione left with the feeling of embarrassment. She thought Malfoy had changed suddenly but he really didn't.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one wants to be alone  
  
Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What do want, Miss?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Do you have champagne?"  
  
"Aren't you too young for that? You look like a student."  
  
"It's okay. I just graduated, Sir."  
  
"Very well. One champagne coming up!" he said and left. Hermione looked around expecting someone she knows. Unfortunately, there was none.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"I was just ordering a drink, Hagrid. I didn't see you here a while ago. Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Gringgots."  
  
"Oh. How's Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, we're doing fine. Sorry, Hermione but I have to go. The professors are waiting for me. Take care now. Bye." He bade.  
  
"Bye" And Hagrid went off doing Hogwarts business. And Hermione was again alone.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It was a nice and peaceful day when Hermione decided to go to the park. She thought that there was no point going at Harry's. Ron was always there. So she just got a book, went to the park and found a nice spot to read.  
  
"You always come here, right?" Hermione looked at the person in front of her.  
  
"It's you. You always come here too, don't you? What's the difference of us going here?" she said.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we have different reasons why come here. Maybe you come here because of a problem or something while I come here for privacy and relaxation."  
  
"Then we don't differ. I also come here for those reasons." Then silence was in the air.  
  
Hermione continued reading while her company just sat beside her. Hermione thought that she stayed on that spot for a long time when she finally finished reading her book.  
  
"What's it all about?"  
  
"About nothing. You're not interested in these kinds of stuff." Hermione answered.  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Love stories."  
  
"I certainly am not interested in those. May I invite you for some drink?"  
  
"I guess." She said and they went to a nearby coffee shop.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Hermione finished her tea when she decided to go.  
  
"I guess I better head home. I still have some work to do."  
  
"Okay but where do you live anyway?"  
  
"Sunset street." She answered.  
  
"I'll take you home. We go the same way."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah.  
  
On the way, Hermione had been irritated on the expressions of the people they meet. They would either be disgusted or wondering. Then, unexpectedly, they ran into Harry and Ron. They were both shocked at what they saw. But they were lucky that there were no other people around.  
  
"What are you doing with HIM, Hermione?" Harry asked keeping himself calm. Ron was just silent and looked at Hermione like she was a different person.  
  
"I don't know. But being with him is comfortable enough for me."  
  
"But, but."  
  
"Harry, look. Being with you suddenly felt cold when I broke up with Ron. Having you around makes me shiver. It feels like I don't know you. I."  
  
"No. Hermione. You're the one we don't know. Where's the Hermione who was warm and cheerful? Where's the Hermione who always opened up to us? Where's the Hermione who hated Malfoy?" Ron said without hesitation. Hermione was only looking him.  
  
"Why don't you ask those questions to yourselves. Let's go, Draco. Please." She pleaded  
  
"Okay." Draco answered and they left. On the way, Hermione started to cry. Draco offered her his handkerchief and put his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked when they reached Hermione's apartment.  
  
"Coz that's.how.I feel."  
  
"Please stop crying."  
  
"Sorry. It's just that I'm so confused. I've completely turned away from my friends. And."  
  
"Sshhh." Putting his finger on her soft lips. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear those kinds of words from you. It hurts."  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you.  
  
"How come?" she asked. Draco smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Coz I love you, Hermione. I always wanted to tell you since the night I saw you alone in the park. I always went there because I wanted to see you."  
  
"But you said I don't know you. How can I say that I love you too?"  
  
"I told you because you didn't know what I felt for you." He explained. "Please tell me you love me too." And Hermione smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
"I'm so glad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Did you get it? Well, I hope you got it. Thanks for reading anyway! Please REVIEW. c",)  
  
P.S. Ask yourself this question: Is it in any way connected to the song? 


End file.
